


Rode Hard and Put Down Wet

by BloodMooninSpace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Big Dick Barton, Crymaxing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Written Hard and Put Up Wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace
Summary: Arson was looking for prompts and gave me a Muse ...the muse was:hair pulling while the bottom (Bucky) is face down on the bed and getting railedwith a side of size queen (and maybe barebacking)





	Rode Hard and Put Down Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/gifts), [askmeaboutmyoctopustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/gifts), [spaceluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceluna/gifts).



> thank you darlings, this wouldn't have existed without you

He fucking winked. Bucky Barnes folded himself over the edge of the bed, looked back at Clint, and fucking WINKED. Oh, it is On. Clint crawls onto the bed, his knees straddling the small of Bucky’s back and plants a soft kiss right behind Buckys ear. 

“Yeah, you want it?”

Bucky arched his back, pressing his neck into the kiss. 

“Fuck yeah, I’ve been curious since the decon showers the second week I was on the team.” Bucky shifts so he can catch Clint's eye over his shoulder. “and I’ve wanted your glorious dick ever since the Pride festival.”

Clint can feel the blood rushing, and he wants to just untuck and rut in, he does. More than that, though, Clint wants to sweat that smug grin off Bucky's face. So Clint just humps the small of Bucky’s back, right over his tailbone, long grinding presses that don’t come anywhere close to enough -- but Clint isn’t chasing his orgasm. Clint is chasing something far sweeter.

Bucky wriggles his ass, trying to hitch up just enough to make the friction better. But Clint grabs a handful of hair and pulls him back the inch and a half he had managed. 

“Ut-uh, you want my dick you ask for it nice and proper.”

“Come on; you know you want to.” Bucky cajoles, and Clint isn’t having it. He yanks hard, pulling Bucky’s head up so Clint can bite his ear --

And Bucky moans. 

“Is that right?” Clint asks. “Not only did you lube yourself up before you knocked on my door; not only are you so slutty for it that you stripped and hopped in my bed with barely a hello, but you’re going to make obscene little noises like that when I do this?” 

Clint digs his fingers in toward Bucky’s scalp and gets a better handful of hair and pulls again. He’s rewarded when Bucky’s teeth scrape over his bottom lip and then --

“ _Please,”_ the plea is soft and sweet. “Please, can I have your dick. It’s so pretty and so big, and I just, its been years since I’ve gotten fucked nice and hard.”

“You want it hard?”

“Please, fuck, yes. Fuck me please, split me open on your glorious monster of a cock and fuck me.”

Clint lets his hips lift high enough to tease at Bucky’s ass. Bucky goes wild, thrashing and whimpering and begging a soft litany of desperation. 

“Do you want any more prep?” Clint asks, as he reaches down and unbuttons his pants. 

“No, I’m good, please, I want to fee-eeeeeeeel it.” Buckys voice cracks and he gasps, canting his hips up and chasing the contact with Clint's hand and hips. 

Clint puts his thumb on the base of the plug in Barnes ass and presses it further in, earning him a desperate whine. 

“Please, please, fuck me please, just fuck me already.” 

Clint keeps the pressure on the plug, leans forward, and bites Bucky’s shoulder. He bites, and he bites, and desperation is a wonderful song in Barnes’ throat. Clint enjoys teasing Bucky right up until Clint wants it too badly to tease anymore. Clint lets off the plug and works his dick free of his boxers and pants, then pulls the plug loose and tosses it on the bed up by Buckys shoulder. Then Clint lines up, and yanks Bucky backward by the hair. 

Bucky clearly has to fight to take it, not only because of Clint's endowment but because of the shitty angle and the lack of any effort on Clint's part. It's gorgeous to watch Bucky writhe against the mattress seeking the leverage to take a little bit more. Clint could watch Bucky’s desperation all day, but when the first wet tear leaks at the corner of Bucky’s eye, Clint shoves his face into the mattress, snaps his hips down hard, and seats himself balls deep in Buckys ass. Clint uses the bounce in the mattress for several sharp, mean thrusts before he slides his knees backward along the bed, and gets his feet on the floor again. 

It is easy enough to take his grip on Bucky’s hair, and pull him back and back until his spine is arching, and his breathing is wet and ragged with exertion and tears. Hours in the gym to keep his body fit enough for missions means his core is here for him now, as Clint fucks in tight little half crunches, never quite the pressure on his grip. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Clint grits out the question.

“Yessssssss,” Bucky answers, long and drawn out and syncopated in time to the snaps of Clint's hips. Bucky shudders and twists in Clint's grip, and Clint fucks him right through Buckys orgasm and beyond. 

“I’m going to fuck you until I am well and truly ready to come, and then I’m going to spill inside you. You’re going to be feeling me for days, in more way than one.”

Clint used the hand not buried in Buckys hair to change the angle of Bucky’s hips until Bucky was scrabbling at the sheets and incoherently whining. 

“Yeah, little slut, so desperate for it. Begged to get reamed, then shot off like a rocket. You will take what you asked for.” 

Clint kept Bucky arched like a bow until he was close, then he tipped the snotty face into the sheets and held him there, the wet sounds of their coupling speeding up until it matched in tempo with the sparker on the stove, tight and crackling, sharp and swift. Clint rutted right over the edge. When his orgasm finished, Clint pulled out and ignored the plug on the bed in favor of digging a larger one out of the drawer by his bed. 

Clint dragged Bucky off the bed by his hair. Clint didn’t bother to tease, he just slid that chunky, heavy, thick plug into Bucky’s ass, and then left Bucky on his hands and knees to fish Bucky’s belt out of his pants. Clint grabbed his too and then wrapped one around Bucky’s thighs, the other around his ankles, and one through the other to tie his ankles to the backs of his thighs, and his thighs together. 

“You still want more of my dick?”

“Mmhmm.” Bucky nods and makes a pleading noise. 

“Well, then. You can show me how nice you can suck cock when I’m up for a second round.”


End file.
